


七个圣诞假期的碎片

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 圣诞贺文，老婆点梗 “想看笨手笨脚地装饰圣诞树的老爷 ”，原谅我尽力了但还是感觉自己写跑了题【doge脸





	七个圣诞假期的碎片

【12/24 ,11:00 (CST) 肯特农场，小镇】

 

    克拉克正在忙着把车倒进仓库里，其间布鲁斯已经被热情的肯特夫妇迎进了屋里，正在厨房里不知所措地跟着他们打转。

    “你们应该早点告诉我们开车过来的， ”克拉克刚一进门，迎头就听见父亲这样说， “我和你妈只是没想到要等这么久。 ”

    被按着在餐桌前坐下的布鲁斯向门口看过去，关切地解释说： “对不起，开车过来是我的主意 ……”

    “对，我们的主意， ”克拉克迅速接口并更正道， “我们想传统一点，这毕竟是圣诞节。 ”他走过来拉开椅子坐下，对旁边的布鲁斯挤挤眼。

    “开车过来有什么不好，还能看看沿途的风景，要我说这会是一次不错的公路旅行，是不是孩子们？ ”玛莎在他们身后关上炉子，将最后的炖菜端上桌，看着两个大男孩都如获至宝般地取菜分餐，忍不住露出了满足的笑容。乔纳森也笑着加入他们，一家四口开始享用一顿相对简单的午餐。

    毕竟圣诞大餐还在晚上呢，不是吗。

 

 

【12/22 ,12:00 (EST) 哥谭，东海岸】

 

    街道上一片混乱。即使是哥谭市也不该在正午时分迎接黑暗，然而巨大的飞船让他们别无选择。正义联盟几乎全员出动，还是挡不住外星人进攻的架势。

    “他们星球没有圣诞吗？！我是说，马上就要过节了！ ”哈尔用灯戒变幻出一只巨大的弹弓打飞了一队人，正一边瞄准一边大声抱怨。

    “省省吧哈尔，即使是在地球，也不是所有国家都过圣诞节的。 ”一阵红光在他身后掠过，很快不见了踪影，除了留下这句话还撂倒了几个意图背后偷袭哈尔的小兵。

    “集中精神，绿灯！ ”刚刚躲过一片滚落的砖石的蝙蝠侠嘶吼着说。他闪身甩出一圈爆炸的蝙蝠标，开启通讯器说： “我们不能一直这么打下去，来个人把飞船上的反应堆关掉。 ”

    戴安娜最先回复：“等我解决完手里的战斗就过去！ ”

    “让我来。 ”

    超人轻而易举地扛住了一块即将倒下的玻璃幕墙，他在阴影下对着蝙蝠侠微笑。

    “市民疏散完了？ ”

    “确保没有人留在断桥上。 ”

    超人说完便高举双手，加速向飞船前进。战斗中的众人顾不得留意他的行踪，只知道突然之间所有的外星生物应声倒地，阳光洒下，飞船消失。

    一同失去的，还有超人的身影。

 

 

【12/24 ,14:00 (CST) 肯特农场，小镇】

 

    “我得说，相比起你大都会的公寓，这里显然更有生活的气息。 ”布鲁斯坐在克拉克少年时的卧室里，摸着柔软的床单说。

    克拉克不置可否地摊了摊手，目光一直追随着哥谭侦探好奇探索的双手，时不时地为他解说几句。布鲁斯之前以两个身份都曾与肯特夫妇有过会面，但几乎每次都是来去匆匆，这还是他们第一次一起在农场过夜。

    “妈刚才在门口拦住我，问咱们两个晚上怎么睡，她有些拿不准该征用谁的房间。 ”克拉克在布鲁斯翻看相册的时候终于忍不住打破沉默，语带笑意。布鲁斯放弃与照片里的男孩对视，转头看向成年版本， “你怎么说的？”

    “我说 ……既然我的床是双人床，那么两个人睡足够了。 ”克拉克在他身边坐下，越过他的肩膀看向自己小时候。

    “不敢相信你居然真的这么跟你妈说了。 ”布鲁斯以指尖扶额，任凭克拉克伸出手来，获取了翻阅相册的主权。克拉克看他难得的微微脸红，不自觉地扩大了笑容，解释说： “这样更安全一些，他们毕竟看新闻，我可不想爸妈知道咱们来之前都经历了什么。 ”

    “以及你暂时还没完全恢复超能力的事实， ”布鲁斯闷闷地接着说道， “天知道这个圣诞节可能会变成什么样，你差点死在那艘飞船里，克拉克。 ”

    “但是战争已经过去了，伤口总会愈合。 ”

    “太阳也一定会出来的，氪星男孩。 ”

    一个轻柔的吻。

 

 

【12/23 ,09:00 (EST) 飞船 ·太空总部】

 

    “我进去了。 ”

    “小心一些，蝙蝠侠， ”尚恩的声音在他的通讯器里变得充满了担忧， “我们还不知道这个外星生命活动探测器是否工作正常。而且，你应该带个后援的。 ”

    “我自己就是后援。 ”黑影在空荡的舰桥上迅速穿梭，间或低头重新定位，最后说： “我找到囚室的方向了。”

    “根据飞船的设计图，那会是个隔绝一切电磁信号以及心灵传输的地方，只能靠你自己了。祝你好运，布鲁斯。 ”

    信号离断。

    尚恩在瞭望塔里深深地叹了口气，不需要读心术也知道蝙蝠侠现在情绪糟糕。

    “为什么不告诉他我们都在线呢，火星客？ ”哈尔的声音突然出现，吓得其他几个保持静默的人都忍不住 “哦” 了一声。 “要知道他完全没必要一个人进去的，这可是宇宙飞船。 ”他在太空中无聊地翻滚了几下，补充说。

    “他当然知道我们都在， ”戴安娜善解人意地说，“只是现在情况紧急，如果这只外星军队盗取了足够多的地球机密，他们就会知道超人最大的弱点 ——”

    “尚恩？ ”

    “蝙蝠侠，谢天谢地，你找到超人了吗？ ”

    “正在我肩膀上，那是间红太阳囚室，不太乐观。外面的防况怎么样了，我需要尽可能快地返回我的飞机。 ”

    “换岗时间已经过了，即便是对你来说也很难悄无声息地返回。 ”

    “但是他不是一个人啊，不是吗？ ”戴安娜率先冲进了飞船， “是时候看看这个太空总部到底想对地球做些什么了。 ”

    “你们 ——”

    “别不好意思了蝙蝠，战斗还没结束，给人类一个平和的圣诞节是我们的责任。 ”巴里刚刚被哈尔放下就为蝙蝠侠打开了一条路，接过刚刚苏醒的超人。哈尔本想附和一句，突然想起了自己那可悲的轮值表，忍不住甩出一个加农炮，咕哝着说： “圣诞节！”

 

 

【12/24 ,16:00 (CST) 肯特农场，小镇】

 

    “这 ……不得不说，真的是‘超级 ’圣诞树。” 布鲁斯仰头看向天花板，感觉视野受到了松绿的冲击。

    “是啊，也不知道康纳从哪里找来的这棵树，这真是天然的塔形。 ”玛莎示意跟在身后的儿子把盛满小饰品的箱子放下来，后者边放边皱起眉头说： “而他留下一棵光秃秃的树就跑出去过圣诞了？ ”

    “不然要你们是干什么的。 ”玛莎给了他一个责怪的眼神， “这棵树就交给你们了，我相信布鲁斯的品味会比你的好很多。 ”她接下来简单说了一下小饰品的分类，就去厨房接着忙活圣诞大餐去了，留下两个人在客厅里对着巨大的纸箱面面相觑。

    “先声明一点，我已经很多年没碰过圣诞树了， ”布鲁斯用不确定的语气说， “除了一次某个疯子想把圣诞树改造成自动旋转的杀人机器，不是什么好的参考经验，我猜。 ”

    克拉克觉得这样语无伦次的布鲁斯值得被珍藏起来。他真心这么认为的。

    “来吧布鲁斯。 ”他搬来一把方凳，做了个请的手势。

    直到哥谭人拿着一串圣诞灯踩上去，他仍然有些不知所措。老旧的方凳无力地咯吱乱响，虽然站在上面的布鲁斯纹丝不动，克拉克还是在身后轻柔地扶着他的胯部，以防他突然摔倒。然而就算是克拉克也没想到，抬起头来的时候圣诞树已经变了个样子。

    “布鲁斯。 ”他温柔的声音里有着掩饰不住的笑意。

    布鲁斯闻声低下头来，有些诧异， “怎么？”

    “通常来说，人们不会直接把圣诞灯垂直地挂下去的， ”克拉克憋着笑，“它们得 ……缠绕在圣诞树上。”

    布鲁斯迅速地伸手把已经挂好的几串灯都摘了下来，动作之快好像他已经变成了闪电侠。克拉克在他身后笑得发抖，还忍不住插嘴说： “效率之高令人钦佩。”

    “别抖，克拉克。 ”布鲁斯忽略这句话重新站好，踮起脚尖认真绕着树挂起了灯，就像在对着什么亲密的人系围巾。他每次展臂缠绕都充分体现了一个人类天生的柔韧和灵敏，上臂绷直的肌肉又流露出后天的健美。之后他伸手将尾端递给克拉克，后者默契地帮他完成了最后一圈。

    “接下来要挂什么，这些金色银色的小球？ ”

    克拉克回想了一下，“我想我们应该先通电看看灯泡效果怎么样。 ”

    彩灯令人满意地悉数亮了起来，布鲁斯也跳下方凳后退几步看了看。 “还不错。” 他打量着自己缠出的螺旋，露出满意的表情。

    “别高兴太早，这只是开始呢。 ”克拉克打开了放雪花的盒子，递给布鲁斯一半， “分工合作，以及——”

    “层次感，我知道。 ”布鲁斯用典型的蝙蝠表情看着他，然而小镇男孩丝毫不为所动，笑眯眯地扶他站上去，说： “比比谁更快。”

    事实证明超人即使没有了超级速度还是赢了这场比赛，布鲁斯将失败原因归结为克拉克在下面活动自如。当下层已经挂满了温馨的饰物，就只剩下了布鲁斯发愁的部分。

    “只是一棵树而已。 ”他咕哝着接过克拉克递给他的饰品，熟悉的形状让他低下了头， “这是什么？！”

    “没有人比你更熟悉它了。 ”克拉克无辜地看向他。

    “我可不觉得蝙蝠标适合挂在这儿， ”布鲁斯捏了捏，“就算这只是个塑料制品。 ”

    “显然你的品位与时尚脱节了，迪克告诉我这是今年卖得第二快的新饰品。 ”克拉克托起他的手试图引领他挂上去，布鲁斯象征性地挣脱了一下，最后还是任由克拉克带着他挂好了小蝙蝠。

    “我猜你接下来会拿出一个氪星符号，并且也是迪克偷偷塞给你的。 ”

    不出布鲁斯所料，克拉克手里还拿着一个与制服胸前并无二致的 “S” 标志。被猜中行动的当事人没受到丝毫影响，反倒是毫无愧疚之心地递给他，并且要求说： “我想看见它挂在蝙蝠的上面。 ”

    “想也别想！ ”布鲁斯说着把它系在了离蝙蝠标很远的树枝上，为了防止它被再次摘下来，还特意打了一个复杂的结。

    “你忘了什么东西，布鲁斯。 ”克拉克的声音不怀好意地在他耳后响起。还没等布鲁斯脱口而出那句 “你能力恢复了”，就看见一个新的超人标志被系在了蝙蝠标的正上方。

    布鲁斯伸手去够，却悲哀地发现自己在不毁坏什么的前提下只能碰到它的底端。他最后放弃了挣扎，挑眉看向克拉克， “这是作弊！”

    克拉克无辜地眨了眨眼，缓缓降落回去拿起新的装饰，讨好似的说： “作为道歉，树顶的星星我抱着你去挂上好吗？ ”

 

    晚饭时分肯特夫妇总盯着那棵树看，这让负责装饰的两人惶惶不安地交换着眼神。直到他们用圣诞布丁的时候乔纳森才恍然大悟地说： “树枝上有一个超人标志和蝙蝠标离得太近了，看起来有些怪。 ”

    “克拉克执意要这么挂。 ”布鲁斯迅速解释说。

    “哦，克拉克。 ”玛莎说着剥夺了克拉克再来一杯白葡萄酒的机会，转而递给布鲁斯，并且心生怜爱地说： “以后他要是不听你话了尽管来找我，别不好意思。 ”

    “我会的，谢谢你的好意玛莎。 ”布鲁斯笑着看了一眼正在撇嘴的克拉克，伸手举了举杯。

 

 

【12/23 ,23:00 (EST) 蝙蝠洞，哥谭】

 

    面具。披风。破碎的铠甲。散落了一地狼藉。

    布鲁斯已经顾不上那件彻底撕碎的护甲，他正倚在蝙蝠飞机上，在氪星之子的帮助下从护膝中解脱出来，紧实的小腿上满是淤青和血痕，然而他也不甚在意，一个空踢褪掉最后一丝遮掩，再度与氪星人唇吻纠缠，仿佛一尾缺水之鱼。

    克拉克虔诚地感受着布鲁斯传达的热度和生命力，像是无论如何也不放开似的。

    等他们再度分开，克拉克用手指在他已经止血的伤口边缘划着圈，引起布鲁斯喘息着一阵战栗，试图逃离那可恶的手指，却又因为背后冰冷的机翼桎梏了活动范围，只得胡乱吻着眼前人，无力地制止他： “克拉克，住手，很痒。”

   “看看这些伤口，布鲁斯，看看它们。 ”克拉克着迷地抚摸着他身上大大小小的伤疤， “我怎么能让你再次因为我受伤，我怎么能 ……”他的喃喃自语被布鲁斯热情的唇悉数吞下，仿佛这已经是世界上最棒的疗伤方式。

布鲁斯伸手环住克拉克的脖颈把自己送上前，直到再没任何障碍能把他们阻挡，两人都发自肺腑地呻吟出声。他被汗水打湿的乱发被克拉克拨回脑后，一双湛蓝的眼睛仿佛蒙上了水雾，跃动着波澜。

    “最重要的是，你就在这里。 ”在彻底被情欲吞噬之前，布鲁斯轻声说。

 

 

【12/24 ,24:00 (CST) 肯特农场，小镇】

 

    “睡不着，哈？ ”

    “你不也是。 ”

    “要不要去偷看一下圣诞礼物？ ”

    “这太幼稚了，克拉克。 ”

    黑夜不能阻止克拉克看见布鲁斯毫无倦意的脸，他枕着双臂想了想，翻过身说： “穿好衣服，我带你去外面转转。 ”

 

    “这就是 ……那艘载你来地球的飞船？ ”

    他们站在谷仓里，克拉克掀开遮挡的帆布，一脸怀念地说： “是啊，就是它。正统的氪星飞船。 ”

    布鲁斯好奇地伸手抚摸着它，飞船残余的能量在他掌中震动，仿佛在诉说些什么。

    “我想它喜欢你。 ”克拉克也将手放上去，一脸肯定地说。

    “别傻了，它只是艘飞船。 ”

    “它碰巧是艘引导我在地球成长的，飞船， ”克拉克表情认真，“如果它当时偏离了哪怕一点点轨道，我就有可能死于饥饿和爆炸，最可怕的是，我将永远不会遇到你。 ”

    布鲁斯默然。看来前几天的战斗带来的阴影仍未消散。

    克拉克还在说下去。

    “经过了这么多事情，游历了许许多多的平行宇宙，我很高兴地发现，只要我们都在同一个星球上，就总是会相遇。 ”

    “我总是会爱上你。 ”

    “不论怎样的身份，不论怎样的处境，你都那么吸引着我。 ”

    “能站在这里，跟你一起，度过平安夜，以及未来的无数个夜晚，已经是我这辈子最幸运的事了。 ”

    “我真是世界上最幸运的人了。 ”

    布鲁斯看向他，缓缓地，笑了起来。

    “不，你才不是。 ”

    他伏在飞船上，聆听着来自氪星的节律。

    “世界上最幸运的人类，非我莫属。 ”

 

    ——全文完 ——


End file.
